powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo
The power to utilize voodoo magic. Form of Magic. Practitioners of this trade are often known as bokors or witch doctors. Also Called * Bayou Magic * Effigy Magic * Haitian Vodou * Hoodoo * Louisiana Voodoo * Voudoun * Voodooism * West African Vodun Capabilities The user can utilize voodoo magic, ie. access supernatural forces to improve their daily lives to attain power or success ("luck") in many areas of life including money, love, divination, revenge, health, employment, and necromancy. As in many other spiritual and medical folk practices, extensive use is made of herbs, minerals, parts of animals' bodies, an individual's possessions and bodily fluids. Like most Magic, Voodoo Magic has a variety of uses, the most known are Necromancy and using Voodoo dolls (an effigy of a person) for Motor-Skill Manipulation. Voodoo magic practitioners like using sympathetic magic principles which has two aspects: Law of Similarity or "like affects like": model or miniature of a real-world object which affects the real-life counterpart when it is changed. For example, a miniature New York where you can move buildings and they'll move in the real New York. Or a globe (careful with it) if you poke it carelessly, you'll crush the entirety of China. Second is Law of Contact/Contagion: that things which have once been in contact with each other continue to act on each other at a distance after the physical contact has been severed. This latter makes someone who knows how to do it right truly dangerous because they can ignore any distance to hurt someone with only a bit of something they have used or (even better) part of them, hair and nail-clippings are traditional for this. Applications * Abjuration * Animancy * Body Magic ** Blood Magic * Card Magic * Conjuration * Divination ** Cartomancy * Hypnotic Magic * Love Magic * Luck Magic ** Blessing Inducement ** Curse Inducement * Necromancy * Puppet Mastery ** Motor-Skill Manipulation * Shadow Magic ** Animated Shadow * Shapeshifting ** Size Manipulation * Spirit Magic * Sympathetic Magic ** Sensorial Link * Voodoo Doll Creation Techniques * Voodoo Combat Associations * Magic ** Ritual Magic ** Shamanism cleaves very close to voodoo in some aspects, some practitioners may be able to use both. * Mystical Conversion * Orisha Physiology * Vodou Deity Physiology Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *Most have to deal with the Loa. **May have to bargain with/serve loas for power. Known Users See Also: Hollywood Voodoo. Gallery Szayel Aporro Granz - Teatro De Titere.gif|Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach) can create Voodoo dolls of his opponents in order to attack their insides. File:Papa_Midnite.jpg|Linton "Papa" Midnite (Vertigo/DC Comics) Voodoo Priscilla Kitaen (Wildstorm Universe) 1.jpg|Priscilla Kitaen/Voodoo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Voodoo Jester.jpg|Voodoo Jester (Heroes of Newerth) is a ranged Intelligence hero. Shuma_Gorath.jpg|Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) is able to create voodoo dolls of entire planets. DrVoodoo.png|Doctor Voodoo (Marvel Comics) Child's Play Chucky holding a voodoo doll.png|Chucky (Child's Play) performing voodoo magic on Dr. Death. 708px-Mr._Cursey.jpg|Kain Hikaru's Mr. Cursey (Fairy Tail) File:Basil Hawkins' Voodoo Dolls.png|Basil Hawkins (One Piece) using voodoo dolls to transfer damage taken to others. Aerf.jpg|The Four (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) are paralyzed by Lena's voodoo magic. 300px-Mãe_diná.png|Marie Laveau (American Horror Story: Coven) is the Voodoo Queen. Captura (1).PNG|Leonardo (Los Protegidos) can make people lose their memories or cause them physical damage using voodoo. MzRuby artwork.png|Mz. Ruby (Sly Cooper) was born into a family of mystics as she used her powers to punish the world for fearing her as a child. Abel.jpg|Abel (Fairy Tail) possessed the same Curse Magic as Kain Hikaru. Lao the Keymaster Original.jpg|Lao the Keymaster (Grindhouse and Watercolors) was granted the title of "Keymaster" - as well as all abilities and entitlements therein - by the Loas. Cho the Gatekeeper Original.jpg|Cho the Gatekeeper (Grindhouse and Watercolors) was granted the title of "Gatekeeper" - as well as all abilities and entitlements therein - by the Loas. Carrionites.jpg|Carrionites (Doctor Who) NazeeboP.jpg|Nazeebo The Witch Doctor (Diablo 3) File:Mama_Odie.gif|Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog), the "Voodoo Queen of the Bayou". Potc_calypso.jpg|Tia Dalma/Caylpso (Pirates of The Caribbean) LeChuck Monkey Island.png|As a master of voodoo, LeChuck (Monkey Island series) can use it to turn others into undead. File:Voodoo_Lady_(Monkey_Island_series).jpg|Voodoo Lady (Monkey Island series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries